País de las hadas
by LucyNamy
Summary: Odiaba a ese chico. Odiaba aquel lugar. Pero sobre todo, odiaba esas malditas orejas de conejo tan extrañas. ¿Y qué era lo mas gracioso? Que todo aquello se había vuelto real. Aunque, sin duda, lo mejor era que el otro chico, el de la extraña bipolaridad; me decía que todo era mi culpa. "Nunca debiste entrar por aquella madriguera". Touché.
1. Orejas de conejo

**Hola! Bueno pues aquí estoy con otra historia. La verdad es que era**

 **una historia original en principio, pero la he adaptado para hacer un fanfinc**

 **de mi querido Fairy Tail 3**

 **Tengo muchas ideas, muchas historias**

 **y poco a poco voy escribiendo más sobre ellas.**

 **Estas es otra de esas ideas locas, que me gusta plasmar.**

 **Espero que os gusté la historia, y si es así decírmelo para animarme!**

 **Ahahaha**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo.**

 **·**

 **·**

 **¿Orejas de conejo?**

 **·**

 **·**

No entres en la madriguera del conejo, eran las palabras que se repetían dentro de mi cabeza. Me fijé de nuevo en lo que me rodeaba. Grandes árboles llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y una ligera brisa soplaba en aquel lugar, agitando las ramas mientras pequeños ecos de pájaros sonaban. Pero todo eso no importaba. Mi vista estaba puesta en algo más de aquel lugar. Mis ojos se detuvieron entonces. Aquellas orejas de conejo eran tan extrañas…

·

·

Un pequeño sonido empezó a retumbar en mis oídos, que cada vez se hacía más alto. Mis ojos siguieron cerrados, pero el sonido no se detuvo. Suspiré entonces, no quería salir de allí por nada del mundo.

\- ¡Lucy! ¡Levántate de una vez!

Aquella voz me hizo abrir los ojos por fin. Miré entonces el reloj que se encontraba encima de la mesita. Marcaba las 8 y aún seguía sonando. Levanté la mano y lo apagué de un golpe, para luego darme la vuelta y mirar a mi madre, que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y llevaba en una de sus manos elevadas un gran cucharon. Me levanté con pereza, pues sabía bien que si no lo hacía era capaz de usarlo.

\- Estaba decidida a levantarme justo cuando has llegado. – le dije soltando un bostezo.

\- Claro, porque eso el despertador lleva sonando 10 minutos. – me dijo cerrando los ojos con paciencia. – Vístete de una vez y baja a desayunar.

Dicho esto, se marchó. Y yo aproveché para volver a recostarme. Cerré los ojos, lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era poder volver a dormir. Y volver a ese sueño que estaba teniendo momentos antes de que mi oportuno despertador me lo arruinara.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y pude ver como el sol se colaba entre las ventanas por la habitación. Al final, conseguí levantarme. Me estiré mientras iba hacia la ventana y la abrí. El aire fresco me golpeo con suavidad, haciendo que me espabilara un poco más. Me fijé entonces en el panorama. El sol acababa de salir y un color rojizo caracterizaba el cielo. Delante de mí, miles de casas se agrupaban, muchas de ellas con sus chimeneas encendidas. Admiré aquello. Era un barrio tranquilo, la mayoría de casas aún conservaban su estructura original, por lo que a veces podía imaginar que me encontraba en el siglo diecinueve, donde las chicas aún iban con vestidos largos y los hombres con sombrero, donde se celebraban miles de bailes y donde el vals era lo último de lo último. No es que fuera el mejor paisaje del mundo, pero a mí me gustaba. Incluso si te fijabas bien, a lo lejos podías ver la torre del reloj.

\- ¡Luuuucy!

De nuevo aquella voz me hizo volver a la realidad. Me giré y suspiré por segunda o tercera vez.

\- ¡Ya voy!

·

Al bajar a la cocina el panorama me gustó mucho menos. Mi madre se encontraba fregando cacharros mientras mi padre leía el periódico. Ni si quiera reparó en mi presencia cuando me senté.

\- Buenos días. – dije, en un intento de que se diera cuenta de que me encontraba allí.

\- Ah, si. Buenos días Lucy. – me respondió sin apartar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

Lo observé mientras apoyaba mi barbilla en una de mis manos. Mi padre nunca había sido muy sociable, ni siquiera con nosotros, que éramos su familia. Su vida consistía en ir a trabajar y traer dinero a casa, parece como si no le importara mucho más. Aun cuando apenas tenía cuarenta y poco, aparentaba más. Pequeñas canas habían aparecido ya en su pelo, y sus gafas parecían del siglo pasado. Entonces miré a mi madre, la cual aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía. Su pelo rubio estaba impoluto y aun cuando unas pequeñas arrugas de expresión se encontraban en su rostro, aun conversaba ese aire juvenil. Al compararlos a ambos, uno no podía evitar preguntarse cómo habían acabado casados y con una hija. Bueno, es un misterio que había dado por imposible de explicar.

Desayunamos los tres juntos, aunque solo hablamos lo necesario, de lo cual mi padre solo lo hacía cuando le preguntábamos algo directamente. Después de eso subí a mi habitación para vestirme. Abrí el armario, pero tampoco tenía donde elegir. Iba a un colegio privado, así que muy a mi pesar tenía que usar uniforme. Saqué la falda de cuadros y la camiseta blanca y me cambie.

Me quedé de pie delante del espejo y lo observé. Una chica delgada y de piel clara me devolvía la mirada. Tenía unas grandes ojeras que surcaban sus ojos y su pelo aun se encontraba enredado y sin peinar. Me miré durante un rato. No es que estuviera completamente contenta con mi imagen, pero sabía muy bien que la única opción era conformarme con lo que veía o aventurarme por el camino de la cirugía estética. ¿Os he dicho ya el miedo que me dan las agujas?

\- ¡¿Estás lista?! ¡Hoy tengo que ir temprano a la oficina!

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Es qué acaso había algún día que no tuviera que ir temprano a la oficina? Mi madre era abogada, por lo cual también vivía mucho para trabajar, pero no tanto como mi padre. Aunque muchas noches se las pasaba en vela mirando carpetas e informes sobre sus casos. Terminé de arreglarme y bajé casi corriendo, pues oí como mi madre ponía el coche en marcha. Era capaz de dejarme en casa si no me daba prisa.

·

·

Antes de las nueve ya estaba en el instituto. Claramente, no había todavía mucha gente. Me despedí de mi madre con la mano aunque ella apenas lo notó, en cuanto baje del coche dijo un adiós con prisas y pisó el acelerador. Suspiré y caminé sin muchas prisas hasta el instituto. Cualquiera pensaría que me dirigía a mi condena de muerte. Bueno, casi.

Antes de entrar por la puerta miré hacia arriba. La pequeña brisa aun soplaba y vi como estas movían la gran bandera del escudo del colegio. Estaba formada por un medio círculo y una águila en medio. Era también el símbolo que se encontraba en la parte izquierda de la camiseta del uniforme. Muchos estaban orgullosos de el, pues era la prueba de que iban a uno de los institutos más importante e influyentes del país. La lucían con orgullo, mientras yo era una de las pocas que pensaba que solo era un dibujo mal pintado de alguien que no tenía mucha de idea sobre dibujar.

Miré el reloj, aún faltaba tiempo para las nueve, pero decidí entrar de todas formas. El pasillo principal estaba casi vacío, exceptuando algunos pocos estudiantes. Avancé por el, intentando disminuir los nervios que sentía. Siempre era difícil ir al instituto, pero aquel día lo iba a ser aún más.

Hoy tocaba la clase especial de historia. Y digo especial porque hoy era día del trabajo en grupo. En realidad, no era nada malo. Era incluso una buena idea, si no hubiera sido porque me había tocado con Gray y Erza. Este último, aunque era un auténtico imbécil, podía haber pasado de él. Pero la segunda... De Erza, sin duda, no podría pasar; ella misma se encargaría de que no lo hiciera. Para que os hagáis una idea, si tengo que elegir del uno al diez lo bien que me cae, sería un menos veinticinco. Ajá, iba a ser un día horrible.

Llegué hasta mi taquilla, que se encontraba justo en medio del pasillo, y la abrí, y de ella salió un pequeña nota, que cayó suavemente al suelo. La recogí con curiosidad. No era de las que recibían notas, o era de mi admirador secreto o... Claro, de Juvia. Leí la nota con una pequeña sonrisa. Su letra era clara, había unos cuantos errores, pero por lo que vi ya estaba mejorando. Juvia era una chica francesa que había llegado hace unos meses a nuestro instituto. Era bastante callada, por lo que le fue difícil hacer muchos amigos. Yo la conocí un día en la cafetería, cuando tropecé con ella. Desde entonces, se puede decir que somos amigas. Le ofrecí ayuda con el idioma y ella aceptó encantada. Y desde entonces, de vez en cuando me deja notas, para probar que ha mejorado tanto hablando como escribiendo. No pude evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Mis ojos se movieron deprisa y por suerte fui rápida. Giré mi vista y vi como una pelota venia directa hacia mi cara. Fue un acto reflejo, subí mis manos y mis brazos para protegerme. Noté entonces como la pelota me daba justo donde había dejado los brazos. Cuando vi que ya había pasado el peligro, las quité y me encontré con alguien que sin duda, no tenía ningunas ganas de ver.

\- Vaya, buenos reflejos. - me dijo Gray con una sonrisa de burla.

\- Gracias. - le dije secamente y me volví a girar hacia mi taquilla, rogando porque captara la indirecta.

\- Estarás impaciente por historia. - vaya, no eran de los que pillaban las indirectas. - Erza me ha dicho que está impaciente también.

Mejor, más que indirecta, se lo estamparía en la cara. Lo miré entonces, su sonrisa no había menguado. Su pelo oscuro, el cual siempre llevaba revuelto ese día tenía mejor aspecto. Durante unos segundos le observé. Muchas los consideraban bastante guapo, pero básicamente porque no le conocían. Me fije entonces como otros dos chicos se encontraban justo detrás de él. Mantenían una distancia prudencial, pero lo suficiente para poder oírnos y reírse a gusto.

\- Qué bien. - contesté al final, de nuevo con sequedad.

\- No parece que tengas muchos ánimos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Asustada?

\- Déjame en paz. Le tendría más miedo a una lombriz que a ti.- le respondí irritada, sin mirarle. Acto seguido cerré la taquilla de un portazo y me giré dispuesta a irme.

Ni siquiera vi si se había ido o continuaba el mismo lugar. Pero sí que pude oír las risas de los otros dos chicos. Imbéciles.

·

Llegué a clase de matemáticas la primera. No me entretuve, fui directa a mi asiento y me senté. Solté un suspiro y me estiré sobre la mesa, mientras giraba mi vista hacia la ventana.

Estábamos en la planta baja, por lo que todo lo que podía ver desde allí era el patio interior del instituto. Al fondo también se podía ver el gimnasio y la sala de actos. A ambos lados había jardines enormes, con un césped precioso y flores por todas partes. Si pudiera ir hasta allí para tumbarme y olvidarme de todo... Suspiré como tantas veces anteriores aquel día y cerré los ojos, intentando imaginar que no estaba allí, que me encontraba en otro lugar. Cualquiera me valía, la verdad, es que me daba igual. No abrí los ojos, y poco a poco noté como me iba quedando dormida.

·

·

Mis ojos se abrieron al fin. Notaba una suave brisa moviéndome el pelo, y se respiraba un aire fresco. Miré desconcertada a ambos lados. Estaba tumbada, pero ya no en la mesa. Me encontraba en el suelo. Debajo de mi un césped verde se extendía. Lo noté en el tacto de mis dedos y el olor me llegó hasta la nariz. Levante un poco la cabeza y me fijé entonces en el lugar, aparte del césped, muchísimos arboles me rodeaban, tan altos que tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder ver hasta donde llegaban.

Me levanté y oí algo detrás de mí. No me asusté, ni siquiera me sorprendí. Algo me decía que conocía ese sonido. Me giré con lentitud y me encontré con alguien conocido, bastante conocido. Vaya, las orejas de conejo me seguían resultando extrañas.

 **·**

 **·**

 **Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo. Se que ha sido cortito, y no han aparecido personajes.**

 **Pero poco a poco! Esto ha sido una especie de introducción, espero que os haya gustado**

 **y si me dejais comentarios y me animais mejor que mejor.**

 **Cada comentario aumenta un 20% mi inspiración ê_ê**

 **La verdad es que he tenido que cambiar un poco las personalidades, algunos de mis personajes**

 **originales de esta historia no tienen mucho parecidos a los de fairy tai, asi que**

 **he tenido que ir adaptando.**

 **·**


	2. Loki

**·**

 **Pues aquí estoy de nuevo ^^. Decir que he tardado mas de la cuenta**

 **porque he tenido que pensar mucho para encajar cada personaje,**

 **que papel desempeñarían, etc. Y bueno aquí tenéis el segundo cap. Para los que tengáis la duda de si será Nalu o otra pareja, deciros que es un pequeño secreto, si no le quitaría**

 **el misterio. Pero os puedo decir que Natsu va a aparecer y va a tener mucho**

 **protagonismo. En este como podeis deducir se centra en otro personaje pero**

 **tenéis que tener paciencia . No os arrepentiréis.**

 **Disfrutad del cap!**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Loki.**

 **·**

El paisaje seguía siendo el mismo que mis anteriores sueños. Árboles bastante altos, un césped verde esparcido por todas partes y un cielo azul sin ninguna nube a la vista. Me encontraba de pie en uno de los muchos caminos que se dispersaban alrededor; este precisamente, parecía dirigirse a lo más profundo del bosque, que se encontraba a unos metros por delante de mí. Una ligera brisa balanceaba mi pelo, y un olor refrescante me entraba por la nariz. Si no supiera que estaba soñando… casi hubiera dicho que aquella brisa y aquel olor eran de verdad. Mis ojos se detuvieron entonces en lo que tenía delante.

\- Se ha vuelto una costumbre verte por aquí.

Quien me hablaba no era otro que un chico. Ya lo había visto con anterioridad así que no me sorprendió para nada su presencia. Pero si que había algo extraño, en lo que siempre me fijaba. Llevaba un extraño sombrero alto, bastante alto he de decir, y del que salían unas blancas y grandes orejas de conejo a cada lado, las cuales me daban ganas de tocar cada vez que lo veía, ¿serian de verdad? No parecían falsas en realidad. Mis ojos siempre se detenían en ellas, sin poder evitar pensar que eran demasiado extrañas, más incluso que todo lo demás de aquel sueño.

\- ¿Te has quedado muda?

\- Yo...- miré a ambos lado sin saber muy bien que decir. - Me he vuelto a quedar dormida.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho dormir? - el chico sonrió, aunque con mucha falsedad. - Hay veces que soñar tanto con el mismo sueño puede ser malo.

\- ¿Ah si? – lo miré, aun cuando sonreía, tenía una mirada muy seria.

\- Si, puede acabar volviéndose real.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

No pude evitar pensar en las veces que había soñado que mis padres cambiaban, o que los idiotas con los que tenía que lidiar en el instituto se mudaban. Si eso se volvía real, no sería para nada malo.

\- Depende del sueño. – me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miré extrañada, sin acabar de entender a que se refería. Su vista estaba detenida en mí, y una sonrisa falsa volvió a aparecer en sus labios. ¿Alguna vez sonreiría de verdad? Miré alrededor, la brisa seguía soplando y las hojas de los árboles se movían al mismo ritmo. Volví la vista de nuevo a la persona que tenía delante, ¿estaba más cerca?

\- ¿Y hoy cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

\- Pues… no lo sé, hasta que me despierten supongo.

De nuevo, mis ojos rodearon el lugar. Era realmente extraño. Aunque sabía que era un sueño, me gustaba actuar como si fuera real, como si la hierba en mis pies fuera de verdad, como si lo que agitaba mi pelo de forma tranquila fuera la brisa real.

\- Genial, quería enseñarte algo. – me dijo mientras se ajustaba el sombrero. – Ya que la última vez que viniste no me dejaste ni hablar.

Con horror noté las mejillas arder. Era cierto, sabía a qué se refería. Esta era la cuarta vez que tenía un sueño como aquel. La primera había despertado en aquella pequeña extensión al lado del bosque, pero me había encontrado sola y no había podido hacer mucho más que sorprenderme y quedarme allí mirando cada detalle. Me dediqué a observar el bosque a lo lejos y a preguntarme de donde había sacado aquel paisaje mi subconsciente.

La segunda, me asusté. Al despertar reconocí el lugar, pero al contrario que la vez anterior era de noche. No se oía nada y eso me puse nerviosa, ni siquiera oía aquella brisa tan agradable de la primera vez. Entonces, repentinamente, noté una mano en mi hombro y al darme la vuelta me encontré con él. Grité, sin duda, y me aparte en seguida, fue casi un acto reflejo. Él se quedó en su sitio con una mirada de auténtica sorpresa, como si no entendiera porque una chica gritaba por haberle cogido en un sitio solitario y oscuro, oh que sorpresa. Tardé unos minutos en darme cuenta de que era una persona, y tranquilizarme. Fue entonces, cuando me fije de sus orejas, y no pude evitar que mis ojos no se apartaran de ellas. Me resultaron muy extrañas, más extrañas incluso que aquel lugar. Después de eso fue cuando desperté.

\- Por tu cara deduzco que si lo recuerdas.

Asentí, sin poder mirarlo. La verdad es que ahora que recordaba aquel episodio no podía evitar pensar que había exagerado al ponerme así. Alcé la vista, la sonrisa falsa había desaparecido, y algo en sus ojos había cambiado. Su mirada me recorrió el rostro, había juntado las cejas y note que algo rondaba su mente.

\- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – pregunté con las cejas juntas, minutos después de que no me quitara la vista de encima.

\- ¿Eh? – me miró sin comprender y luego su boca hizo un ruido extraño. ¿Eso había sido una risa? - ¿Eres siempre tan directa?

\- Cuando es necesario. – le respondí mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

\- Ya lo veo. – se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta. Echo andar hacia el bosque sin detenerse. – Sígueme.

Me quedé unos instantes pensando. ¿Tenía que seguirlo? Mire alrededor, la otra opción era quedarme allí sin hacer nada esperando despertar. Opte por seguirlo, de todas maneras era un sueño, nada malo podía pasar.

·

·

Nos adentramos en el bosque, él iba unos pasos por delante de mí, y al contrario de lo que pensaba me estaba costando seguirle. El bosque se volvía más profundo a medida que avanzábamos, había más árboles, y el suelo estaba lleno de arbustos, raíces, y cualquier cosa con la que pudiera tropezar. El chico no parecía darse cuenta de mi retardo, o eso, o fingía no darse cuenta. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos andando, aunque al ser un sueño supongo que no importaba. Al final se detuvo delante de un árbol enorme y alto. Segundos después se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

\- No te molestes, pero tu aspecto es bastante divertido en este momento.

Entrecerré los ojos y me crucé de brazos. No me hacía falta un espejo para saber que en ese momento me encontraría con el pelo despeinado, sudando y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y tú te crees muy gracioso.

\- Eh, tranquila. Se supone que aquí somos amigos.

Estuve a punto de preguntarlo si aquello era verdad, pues no me lo creí del todo. No es que pensara que fuera mala persona o algo así, pero había algo en el… algo que no terminaba de encajar. Aunque todo aquello fuera un sueño, aunque fuera un personaje salido de mi subconsciente, algo me decía que había algo más que mis ojos no veían. Él no dijo nada más, en cambio se giró para comenzar a andar hacia el gran árbol que estaba situado delante de nosotros. Lo seguí, intrigada, sin saber que se traía entre manos.

\- La próxima vez… - empezó a decir justo cuando llegué a su altura. Nos habíamos quedado de pie, delante del tronco. – espero que despiertes aquí, nos ahorraría tiempo.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero la cerré enseguida. Dudaba que si le decía que, al ser un sueño yo no podía decidir donde despertar, fuera a servir de algo. En vez de responder, mis ojos se dedicaron a recorrer el gran árbol con la mirada. Era mucho más alto y grande que los demás, aunque se notaba que era mucho más viejo. El paso del tiempo había hecho meya en el tronco, y muchas de sus ramas estaban rotas. Aunque por lo demás era bastante impresionante.

El chico de mi lado también recorrió el árbol con la mirada. Y después de unos segundos se acercó, hasta posar una mano sobre el.

\- Lo haces bien viejo amigo.

Dude, y fruncí el ceño, preguntándome a quien le hablaba. Pero no había nadie más allí, era como si le estuviera hablando al enorme árbol. Y en ese momento, justo después de que esas palabras salieran de su boca, la brisa cambió, y las ramas de aquel viejo árbol se movieron. Era como… era como si le estuviera contestando. El suave sonido del viento nos rodeó y pude notarlo, como una suave melodía que sonaba. Inundo mis oídos, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relajara.

El chico se quedó allí unos instantes más, y después se separó. Se giró para mirarme y note como sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente, pero solo fue durante unos segundos, después su mirada volvió a ser como antes. Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que quería enseñarme, aparte de ese gran árbol que parecía ser su único amigo allí claro, pero algo me lo impidió. De repente, un suave temblor en la tierra nos sacudió. Mantuve el equilibrio, por suerte, solo duró unos segundos. ¿Había sido una especie de terremoto?

Al volver a mirar al extraño chico, vi que esta vez sonreía. Arquee las cejas, preguntándome si mi casi perdida de equilibrio también le hacía tanta gracia. Pero entonces me di cuenta; algo en el ambiente había cambiado. Mis ojos se trasladaron hasta el enorme árbol, y allí, justo al pie del tronco, lo vi. Una especie de agujero se había formado a los pies del gran tronco. Era de un tamaño bastante grande, podría perfectamente entrar una persona. Me recordaba algo que había visto con anterioridad, era… era como una madriguera.

·

Mis ojos iban alternativamente entre el chico y la madriguera.

\- ¿Me llevas a tu casa? – le pregunté entonces, arqueando las cejas. El me respondió arqueando solo una. ¿Lo hacía a propósito?

\- Y yo que pensé que no sabías ni lo que era el sentido del humor.

\- Mucho mejor que tú. – le respondí sin sonreír.

\- Créeme, si fuéramos a mi casa no llevarías tanta ropa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo miré con aburrimiento. ¿En serio? Que gracioso había salido el chico conejo. Me devolvió la mirada con arrogancia, mientras que una sonrisa socarrona le decoraba los labios.

\- ¿Eres siempre tan egocéntrico?

\- Solo cuando hay chicas guapas alrededor.

Bufe ante aquello, mientras seguía cruzada de brazos.

\- Ya, ignorando eso. ¿Me vas a explicar que hacemos aquí exactamente?

\- Es sencillo. – me dijo volviéndose de nuevo al árbol. – Solo quiero que me digas algo, ¿has visto alguna vez un árbol como este con anterioridad que no sea aquí?

\- ¿Aquí? – pregunté mientras mi ojos observaban el lugar. - ¿Aparte de en mis sueños?

\- Si aparte de en tus… tus sueños. – por un momento pensé que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- Bueno… no que yo recuerde, pero supongo que tendría que haberlo visto en alguna parte. Si no, no estaría soñando con el.

\- Claro. – se volvió de nuevo hacia mi, y como sospechaba, estaba sonriendo. – Pero entonces, no recuerdas haberlo visto ¿no?

\- No.

Cada vez entendía menos aquel sueño, quitando aquel extraño sujeto con orejas de conejo y sonrisa falsa, ¿por qué mi subconsciente se obsesionaba tanto con un árbol? La brisa seguía soplando y me quedé observando el árbol. No tenía nada de particular, solo era un árbol enorme y viejo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es eso? – le pregunté mientras uno de mis dedos apuntaba hacia el agujero.

\- Eso… - desvió su vista hacia donde estaba señalando, y la sonrisa desapareció entonces de su rostro. – Eso es algo de lo que más vale que te mantengas lejos, aquí y mucho más en tu mundo.

Abrí la boca para preguntarle a que se refería con mi mundo, cuando un estruendo rasgo el aire. Una especie de grito ensordecedor se escuchó en lo más profundo del bosque. En un acto reflejo, mis manos subieron hasta mis oídos, tapándolos. El estruendo no duro apenas tres segundos. Me di la vuelta, mirando hacia la parte trasera del bosque y mis ojos escudriñaron entre los árboles, en busca del origen de aquel sonido pero, no encontraron nada.

\- Mierda. – la voz del chico me hizo dirigir la vista hasta él de nuevo. – No pensé que se darían cuenta.

Se había puesto nervioso y su boca estaba formando un ángulo tenso. Sea lo que sea que fuera aquel sonido, no era algo bueno, sin duda. Mis ojos volvieron al bosque. Algo en el ambiente había cambiado. La brisa se había detenido, y un silencio bastante inquietante se había instaurado repentinamente; pero lo más extraño era el bosque. Era como si el aura a su alrededor fuera diferente, estaba de alguna forma, más oscuro, como si la luz se estuviera extinguiendo. El cielo azul que se encontraba despejado hace unos momentos empezó a llenarse de nubes gigantescas, evitando que la luz del sol pasara.

\- Tienes que irte. – se puso delante y me cogió por los hombros. Estaba bastante serio, y en sus ojos ya no había esa chispa de arrogancia y diversión de hace unos momentos. Había sido sustituida por otra cosa. Por una de miedo.

No sé porque pero aquello me puso más nerviosa incluso que el sonido que había escuchado antes. Mis ojos recorrieron el bosque de nuevo, intentando adivinar que podría salir tan malo de allí.

\- No te entretengas, tienes que despertar ya. Van a venir en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que hago eso? – me quité de encima sus manos y lo mire con nerviosismo, me estaba comenzando a asustar. – No puedo controlar como despertar.

\- Claro que…

No pudo seguir hablando, un sonido, como el de una rama quebrándose, le hizo callarse y girarse hasta los arboles, dándome la espalda. Me incliné un poco, intentando ver que era lo que había allí. En el mismo segundo que mi vista se posó en los arboles me arrepentí. Allí… allí había algo. Entre los árboles, una especia de sombra con forma se dirigía hasta nosotros. Me fijé mejor, y pude observar que tenía forma de persona, pero una especie de capa negra y enorme le cubría, la cual estaba rasgada por todas partes. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Aunque no era eso lo horrible, ni siquiera que llevara una especie de guadaña gigantesca a la espalda era tan malo. Lo peor, sin duda, era que había más como él a su alrededor.

No pude mirar más, el chico se dio la vuelta y me cogió de la mano.

\- Es hora de largarse. – fue lo último que dijo antes de echar a correr conmigo detrás.

·

·

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos corriendo, ni siquiera me moleste en contarlo. Aquel sueño se estaba alargando demasiado. ¿Cuánto hace que me había quedado dormida? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte minutos? No tenía manera de saberlo. Cuando por fin nos detuvimos, habíamos llegado hasta el borde del bosque. Delante de nosotros, un gran lago se extendía a lo lejos. Las aguas brillaban, y todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Las nubes del cielo habían desaparecido y aquel extraño ambiente había vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Se… ¿Se puede saber que eran esas cosas? – le dije intentando calmar mi respiración.

\- Rastreadores. – aunque habíamos corrido bastante tiempo el parecía calmado, como si no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo. – Son propensos a ir acosando, pero la verdad es que no entiendo como sabían que estábamos aquí…

\- ¿Nos querían… matar o algo así? – era una pregunta un poco estúpida, pues nada bueno iban a hacer si habíamos salido corriendo.

\- Oh no, que va. – me miró mientras una sonrisa siniestra se instauraba en su rostro. – hacen cosas peores que esas.

Un gran escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, pero no quise imaginar que podrían habernos hecho. No, que va, prefería vivir en la bonita ignorancia. Me gire, observando hacia atrás, por suerte parece que no eran muy rápidos. O eso, o estaban esperando el momento oportuno para ir a por nosotros. Agité mi cabeza e intente alejar ese pensamiento, eso tampoco tenía sentido. Levanté la vista y de repente, una punzada atravesó mi cabeza, haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me lleve una mano a mi frente. ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Pues… - iba a responder que si, pero entonces me vino otra punzada.

Fue como si mis fuerzas desaparecieran. En un segundo estaba de pie sin esfuerzo y al otro mis piernas me fallaron; estuve a punto de caer, pero él fue más rápido. Se acercó a mí en un instante y me cogió antes de que mi cuerpo tocara el suelo.

\- Eh, me estas comenzando a preocupar de verdad. – dijo con una voz suave. Sus comisuras se habían elevado ligeramente.

\- Mejor esto que los hombres de negro. – dije casi con una sonrisa.

No pude oír su contestación, mi vista empezó a nublarse. Pero antes de perder por completo la conciencia, una idea asaltó mi mente. Era algo que ya había pensado con anterioridad, pero nunca se lo había preguntado.

\- Oye… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le dije casi en un susurro mientras notaba como mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

\- Diablos… a punto de desmayarte y solo se te ocurre eso…- pensé que me desmayaría antes de que me lo dijera, pero justo un segundo antes de perder la conciencia lo oí. – Loki, mi nombre es Loki.

·

·

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

 **Deciros que en el próximo cap aparecerá mi querido natsu, no os preocupéis.**

 **Espero que os este gustando la historia y si es asi**

 **espero que me lo digáis!**

 **Besitos! ^o^**

 **·**


	3. El chico de extraña vestimenta

**·**

 **¡Konnichiwa! ^o^ Aquí vengo con otro capítulo.**

 **La verdad es que me había quedado bastante pillada en este.**

 **Soy de las que les cuesta mucho las descripciones y los párrafos largos,**

 **prefiero siempre los diálogos, pero bueno me he esforzado, asi que espero que**

 **os guste. He de decir que estos primeros capítulos son más introductorios.**

 **Pronto empezara la acción**

 **¡Disfrutad del cap! ^-^**

 **·**

 **El chico de extrañas vestimentas.**

·

·

\- Loki…

\- ¿Lucy?

Me removí al escuchar mi nombre. ¿Dónde estaba? Mis parpados se abrieron poco a poco, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Estudié el lugar, intentando centrarme. Me encontraba en clase, y delante de mí, Juvia me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Te has vuelto a quedar dormida?

\- Claro que no… - me pasé la mano por los ojos, adormilada. - solo estaba repasando el examen.

\- Hoy no tenemos examen. – soltó con un suspiro.

Volví a alzar la vista, aun me encontraba algo desubicada. Había estado durmiendo bastante, o eso me parecía. Creo que también había soñado con algo… ¿Qué era? Intenté recordarlo. Creo que había una especie de bosque y… ¿algo sobre un conejo? Dude. Unas extrañas imágenes sobre un sombrero con orejas pasaron por mi mente entonces. ¿Qué era eso?

\- Oye y, ¿quién es Loki? – me preguntó repentinamente, volviendo a captar mi atención.

\- ¿Loki? – la miré con duda. No sabía porque, pero aquel nombre me sonaba de algo, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué.

\- Si, lo estabas diciendo en sueños. – Juvia me observó entonces con suspicacia. - ¿Te gusta alguien y no me lo has dicho?

Noté mis mejillas arder, pero intenté que mi voz sonara normal cuando hablé.

\- Claro… claro que no. Solo estaba soñando, no se de dónde ha salido ese nombre.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. No se lo había tragado. La verdad, es que yo era la primera que no lo entendía. No conocía ningún Loki, aunque aquel nombre me seguía sonando de algo. ¿Sería alguien que conociera antes pero no lo recordaba? Sacudí mi cabeza, la verdad con la memoria que tenía últimamente no me extrañaría

\- Vale, no me lo digas. Pero sabes que si te gusta alguien no tardaré en averiguarlo.

Oh claro que lo sabia, Juvia era una experta en eso. Podía detectar quien le gustaba alguien desde el principio. A veces daba hasta miedo.

\- Lo se, a veces pones hasta ojos de bruja cuando adivinas esas cosas.

Sus quejas llegaron hasta mis oídos, pero me tumbé de nuevo sobre la mesa y me hice la dormida.

·

·

Las primeras clases pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento. Aunque mientras más pasaban las horas, más nerviosa me ponía. No tenía ningunas ganas de aguantar esa clase de historia. Miré el reloj, faltaban apenas diez minutos para que terminara esa hora.

La profesora de inglés seguía dando clase, ajena a que la mayoría ya no prestaba ninguna atención. Intenté concentrarme en sus palabras, pero no sirvió de nada. Mi mente iba y venía, a veces estaba en clase y a veces en otros lugares. Lugares donde no había clases de historias ni idiotas en la misma.

Intenté imaginarlo. Ahí estaba, un lugar lleno de césped, que brillaba debido a la luz del sol. Con grandes árboles que se perdían más allá de la vista. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en aquella imagen, casi podía sentir la brisa rozando mi piel y los rayos de luz aportándome calor. Se sentía tan bien. A veces me preguntaba si podría haber algún lugar así en alguna parte

Imaginé más cosas entonces. Si, al fondo había un árbol grande y viejo debido al paso de los años, y justo al pie de este, se empezaba a formar algo. Algo oscuro y pequeño. Unas palabras me vinieron entonces a la cabeza. _Eso es algo de lo que más vale que te mantengas lejos, aquí y mucho más en…_

-¡Lucy!

Casi pego un brinco, a la vez que abría las ojos. Subí la vista, la profesora de inglés se encontraba delante de mí, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que echaba chispas. Desvié la vista, toda la clase se encontraba mirándome.

\- Em… ¿sí?

\- ¿Acaso encuentra mi clase demasiado aburrida señorita Heartfilia?

\- Yo…

Justo en aquel momento, un sonido sonó, interrumpiéndome. El timbre se escuchó por toda la clase, haciendo que más de uno levantara la mirada. Con mucha rapidez se empezó a escuchar el ruido de sillas moviéndose, y en pocos segundos todos comenzaron a levantarse y guardar cosas. La profesora me echó una última mirada, escudriñando los ojos. La próxima vez no me libraría.

·

·

El pasillo se encontraba bastante concurrido cuando salí y me dirigí hacia las taquillas, tanto que tenía que estar esquivando estudiantes cada dos por tres. Llegué hasta mi taquilla con una exhalación, justo cuando Juvia se acercó hasta mí.

\- Eh Lucy, he tenido una idea para que te libres de la clase de historia.

\- Si vas a decirme que tendría que activar la alarma de incendios o inundar los baños, propuesta denegada.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como abría la boca para hablar pero no llego a decir nada. En cambio se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Eres una aguafiestas.

\- No soy…

No pude terminar la frase, pues algo golpeo con fuerza contra mi hombro en aquel momento. Me giré dispuesta a protestar, pero la queja no salió de mis labios.

\- Vaya Lucy, lo de estar en medio se vuelve costumbre.

Y allí estaba, justo lo que más ganas tenía de ver en aquel momento. Gray me miraba con una sonrisa, y Erza… bueno, no sonreía; es más, creo que jamás en mi vida la había visto cambiar la expresión de su cara. ¿Estaría intentando romper algún reto guiness? Porque si era así, no iba por mal camino.

\- ¿Qué queréis?

En serio, no tenía ningunas ganas de sus jueguecitos aquella mañana.

\- Que malos humos, encima que venimos para saludaros antes de la clase. – en ese momento su vista paso de mi hasta Juvia.

La observé por el rabillo del ojo, temiendo lo peor. Ah, ahí estaba. Un gran sonrojo le cubría toda la cara. Sí, es lo que estáis pensando. Juvia podía ser muy lista para los idiomas, pero no lo era nada a la hora de fijarse en chicos. ¿Qué demonios vería en él?

\- Nosotras… pues…

\- Bien, nos damos por saludadas, y ahora nos vamos.

Cerré mi taquilla de un portazo, cogí a Juvia de la muñeca y la arrastré fuera de allí. No nos detuvieron, en cambio segundos antes de pasar por su lado, vi como Gray tenia las comisuras levantadas. Seguí caminando, arrastrando a Juvia del brazo, mientras ignoraba sus protestas.

\- Lucy, me estaba mirando, ¿Por qué me has arrastrado?

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su pregunta, odiando la voz que ponía cuando hablaba de Gray.

\- Juvia, es un completo idiota. - sentencié sin mirarla.

\- Solo a veces, después de lo de Nana...

No me hizo falta que siguiera para saber a que se refería, Nana era su perrita, una de esas pequeñitas con mucho pelo. Según Juvia, un día casi la atropellan pero Gray, el cual pasaba por allí, la salvó. Desde entonces Juvia lo tiene como el chico perfecto.

\- Que sea amable con los animales no significa que lo sea con las personas. - Conmigo desde luego no.

A lo mejor estaba exagerando. Pero no le soportaba. Desde que comenzó el instituto no había parado de meterse conmigo, no se que le había hecho. Encima luego estaba Erza, aquella chica me miraba siempre con frialdad, y las pocas veces que me había dicho algo había sido borde y fría. Y su mirada, lo único que me transmitía era odio y antipatía. No entendía aquello en absoluto.

\- Pero aquella vez rescató a Nana y cuando me la entregó fue muy amable conmigo. - dijo todo aquello con voz dulce y soñadora, como si narrara un cuento de hadas. Yo intenté no vomitar.

\- Pues se pensaría que le quedaba poco de vida aquella vez. - respondí, intentando contener la sonrisa.

\- ¡No tiene gracia Lucy!

Si que la tenia, aunque pase del tema, lo último que quería era seguir hablando de Gray.

·

·

La hora de historia, al ser una clase en la que se unían dos grupos, nos tocaba ir a la segunda planta, que es donde se encontraban las aulas más grandes. Mis piernas subían los escalones como si alguien estuviera tirando de mí. Por mucho que yo no quisiera, mis piernas seguían subiendo. Juvia se encontraba a mi lado, seguía protestando, y aun se encontraba un poco nerviosa por nuestro encuentro con el "chico de sus sueños", según ella. Ug, para vomitar.

Llegamos al aula, casi todo el mundo se encontraba ya allí. Me separé de Juvia, ella se fue hasta su sitio, no sin antes echarme una mirada de compasión. Sin embargo, también pude detectar cierta envidia. En serio, si hubiera podido, le hubiera cedido mi lugar encantada.

Me senté, y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Erza y Gray también se sentaron a mi lado. Por suerte, no me dijeron nada, el profesor llegó en ese instante.

Aquella hora iba a ser muy larga.

·

·

La clase empezó, con el profesor comentándonos en que se iban a basar los trabajos y que esperaba de nosotros. Según el, esperaba mucho compañerismo. Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada antes aquello.

No se cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando lo noté. Una pequeña puntada en la cabeza. Mi mano subió sin pensarlo hasta mi frente. ¿Qué había sido eso? No le di mucha importancia, e intente concentrarme en la clase, hasta que una segunda puntada, más fuerte que la anterior, me llegó de nuevo. Cerré la mano en un puño ¿Qué era…? No me dio tiempo ni a pensar sobre ello, cuando otra tercera me vino con fuerza. Pero esta, se alargó bastante tiempo. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, adolorida. ¿Tendría jaqueca?

Miré al frente intentando prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo el profesor, e ignorar las punzadas. Pero, al contrario que antes, mi vista empezó a nublarse. Sentí un mareo, y un extraño nudo se instauró en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Intenté respirar pausadamente. No quería alarmarme, si lo hacía podía ser peor. Otra puntada estallo en mi cabeza, mucho más fuerte que las anteriores. Me sujeté al borde de la mesa, intentando controlarme. Entonces oí la voz de Erza.

\- Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien? – mis ojos se dirigieron entonces hasta ella. Me observaba con las cejas juntas, si no fuera por lo mal que me encontraba, hasta diría que estaba preocupada.

Mi vista se fijó entonces en el panorama, y noté que muchos se habían girado; me miraban como si me hubiera puesto de color verde y estuviera mutando. Bueno, con lo mal que me sentía en ese momento no lo descartaba. Los parpados empezaron a pesarme, algo iba mal. Nunca me había sentido de aquella manera. Sentía como si me fuera a caer de un momento a otro.

Repentinamente, como si una fuerza invisible me llevara, las fuerza me fallaron y mis piernas dejaron de sujetar mi cuerpo. Caí, pero no recuerdo en qué lugar. Lo único que supe, es que antes de tocar el suelo, ya me había desmayado.

·

·

Un olor fuerte comenzó a entrarme por la nariz. La arrugué, pero eso no me hizo abrir los ojos aun. Me encontraba mareada, más incluso aquella vez que fui al parque de atracciones con mis padres y me monté en la montaña rusa de superman. Espera, ¿Por qué me acordaba ahora de eso?

El olor me siguió entrando, hasta que no pude aguantar más y mis ojos se abrieron. Al principio, la luz me cegó, pero poco a poco mi vista se acostumbró. Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, no sentía la madera fría y raída del instituto. No, era algo más suave, como hierba. Me incorporé sobre los codos, y mis ojos recorrieron el lugar.

Ah, me había vuelto a quedar dormida.

·

Me levanté, despacio, intentando que mi cabeza no se moviera mucho. Por lo que pude observar aún era de día. La luz no se había ido del todo, aunque ya había pequeñas manchas naranjas que caracterizaban el cielo; no faltaría mucho para que oscureciera. Me encontraba de nuevo en el bosque, aunque no sabía muy bien en que parte. Me aparté el pelo de la cara y miré alrededor, intentando centrarme.

Aquello si era raro, me había desmayado en plena clase de historia, y ahora me encontraba soñando.

Un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me tensé, un gruñido ahogado había sonado a lo lejos, en lo más profundo del bosque. Pero la lejanía no impidió que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo. Miré por encima del hombro, pero lo único que había eran grandes árboles que se perdían más allá de la vista.

Empecé a andar, en la dirección opuesta de aquel ruido; negándome a quedarme para averiguar su origen. Aunque, para mi desgracia, enseguida volví a escucharlo, más fuerte y claro. No me lo pensé, mis piernas comenzaron a trabajar y salí corriendo.

·

Podéis imaginar, que yo corriendo en un bosque, era digno de ver. No os imaginéis a la típica protagonista de película, la que huye y corre en el bosque como si fuera una calle de asfalto.

Para nada.

Di más de seis traspiés, y de las cinco veces que miré hacia atrás, tres me di de morros contra un árbol. Sin duda, lo de correr el bosque no era lo mío.

Lo oí justo cuando tropecé y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Un nuevo gruñido lleno el aire, fuerte y claro. Demasiado claro, diría yo. Fruncí el ceño por el golpe, me había amortiguado con las manos pero me había dado un fuerte golpe en las piernas. Me incorporé sobre mis rodillas y mis manos, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Mierda, debí haber corrido más rápido.

Allí, en la penumbra del bosque, unos ojos me observaban. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que hubiera querido, no eran humanos.

Me levante rápidamente mientras mi vista se dirigía entre los árboles. Los ojos, amarillos y letales, me miraban desde el cuerpo de lo que parecía un lobo. Digo parecía, porque el tamaño era descomunal. Me sacaba más de una cabeza, y eso que se apoyaba sobre las cuatro patas, si llega a apoyarse solo sobre dos… Intenté no pensarlo.

Mi mente comenzó a funcionar con rapidez. No me moví, creo que había leído algo sobre que no te atacaban si no te movías. No espera, ¿eso no era con los leones? ¿O era con los lobos? Demonios, miré a ambos lados, aún quedaba bosque por todas partes y dudaba que corriera más deprisa que un lobo.

La bestia no se movió en ningún momento, observándome desde la distancia. Casi podía decir que se estaba riendo de lo asustaba que me encontraba. Oh si, sus comisuras estaban elevadas, como si formaran una sonrisa.

" _Estás paranoica"_

Decidí moverme, aunque fuera poco a poco. Después de todo, aquello era un sueño. Incluso si el lobo me atacaba, seguramente me despertaría. Aunque no sé porque, prefería intentar escapar antes que averiguar aquello.

El sudor cubría mi frente y mis manos no cesaban de temblar. Estaba dispuesta a moverme, aunque mis piernas no pareciera que estuvieran dispuestas a ello. Pero de repente, en aquel momento, antes de siquiera poder dar el primer paso, otro ruido sonó a mi espalda. No quise girarme; no quería averiguar que había sido eso, pero rezaba porque no fuera otro lobo. Tenía más que suficiente con uno.

Los segundos pasaron demasiados lentos, mientras mis ojos no se apartaban del lobo. Algo había cambiado, noté como su atención ya no estaba puesta en mí, si no en algo que había a mi espalda. Un gran escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, pues al contrario que antes, el lobo ya no parecía sonreír. Un gruñido ahogado salió de su garganta. Me quedé estática. ¿Podía haber algo peor que un lobo gigante? Al parecer, sí.

Entonces lo vi, fue algo leve, pero juraría que algunas de sus patas se movieron hacia atrás. Estaba retrocediendo. Mi cuerpo tembló, aquello no era bueno; algo que hacia retroceder a un lobo de ese tamaño no podía ser bueno. Dejé de pensar en aquel instante, pues algo paso a mi lado con gran rapidez.

Apenas pude apreciar que era, se movió con rapidez y en cuestión de segundos tumbo al lobo, forcejearon y poco después se perdieron en la espesura del bosque. Me quedé en el sitio, estática, temía que si movía cualquier musculo el lobo, o la cosa que lo había atacado, saliera y me devorara en cuestión de segundos. El viento seguía soplando, haciendo que sintiera como el sudor había empapado toda mi ropa. ¿Y ahora qué? Intenté oír algo, pero después de los ruidos de pelea y forcejeos del principio, ya no se oía nada más.

" _Es tu oportunidad"_

No lo pensé dos veces. Mi cuerpo giró, dispuesto a salir corriendo de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás. Pero ay, ese día la suerte no estaba conmigo. Antes siquiera de dar el primer paso, oí ruidos de ramas desquebrajándose. No pude evitarlo, en un acto reflejo, mi cabeza miró hacia atrás. Y en ese instante, una sombra empezó a salir de entre los árboles.

·

·

Sabéis, muchas veces me preguntaba a que se debía esos sueños tan peculiares, soñar con un bosque, un hombre con pinta de conejo y ahora, un lobo. Sabía que tenía imaginación. Pero de ahí, a estar tan obsesionada con lo mismo había un gran paso. ¿De dónde había sacado todo aquello mi cabeza? Miré lo que tenía delante y supe que aún le quedaba mucho a mi mente por imaginar.

A unos metros de distancia de mí, había un chico; pero esta vez no era el tipo raro con orejas de conejo. Este parecía más joven, casi podría decir de mi edad. Llevaba puesto ropa muy extraña, de colores oscuros, pero un montón de bolsillos y algunas especies de cinturones le colgaban.

\- Andar jugando con los lobos por esta época no es que sea muy prudente sabes.

¿Jugar? ¿Me lo decía a mí? Mire alrededor. Sí, me lo estaba diciendo a mí. Me quedé callada, sin saber que responderle. No sé porque, pero el lobo al lado de este chico no parecía tan peligroso. Me miraba de forma amenazante, y justo a su espalda llevaba colgada lo que parecía una espada, bastante grande he de añadir.

\- ¿A quién perteneces?

Seguí mirándole sin responder, nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para mí. ¿Es qué nunca podía soñar con algo normal? Un parque de atracciones, ganar la lotería, o cualquier cosa de esas.

El chico se movió entonces hacia mí, como respuesta yo retrocedí, haciendo que el frunciera el ceño levemente. El viento seguía soplando, haciendo que el ruido de las ramas y hojas moviéndose nos rodeara. Si no fuera porque segundos antes casi me ataca un lobo gigante y ahora me encontraba justo delante de un chico con peor pinta que el lobo, casi podía decir que era un sitio muy tranquilo.

Antes de continuar, el chico me miró de arriba abajo, haciendo que un escalofrío atravesara mi espina dorsal.

\- No pareces de por aquí. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

En eso no le quité la razón; iba sin ningún tipo de arma y tampoco tenía mucho pelo, y menos orejas de animal. Si, definitivamente no era de por ahí.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Por fin hablé, pero me arrepentí enseguida al notar como me temblaba la voz. Aun me encontraba nerviosa, y aquel chico con aquella espada no me estaba ayudando. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos e intente descifrar que le pasaba por la mente, pero fue en vano. No me transmitían nada, ni siquiera si iba a usar o no esa espada conmigo.

\- Creo que he preguntado yo primero.

Intenté controlar mis nervios, los cuales se habían disparado cuando el chico se movió hacia mí, quedándose a muy poco distancia.

\- Soy Lucy. Y si, como has adivinado por mi poco pelo, no soy de por aquí. – intenté no decir eso último con sarcasmo. Aunque no lo conseguí del todo.

El levanto las cejas, consiguiendo que aquella mirada amenazante desapareciera por completo.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

\- Buscaba un lugar tranquilo para dormir, pero con el lobo hubiera sido difícil.

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando me ponía nerviosa; o me quedaba sin habla o hablaba más de la cuenta. Hubiera preferido la primera, sobre todo cuando delante de m,í había alguien con un arma; la cual no parecía usarla precisamente para cortar leña.

El chico se llevó una mano a los labios, y pude ver que estaba intentando contener una sonrisa. ¿Eso era una buena señal?

\- Ya, me lo imagino.

Observé mejor al chico. Quitando aquella espada, aquellas ropas y la mirada amenazante de antes, podía decirse que parecía hasta un chico normal. E incluso simpático. Me fijé mejor, tenía el pelo de un color extraño y sus ojos eran completamente dorados. Era la primera vez que veía unos ojos así.

\- ¿Y tú? No me has dicho tu nombre.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándome por unos segundos. Y entonces, sentí mi pulso acelerarse. Había algo en ese chico que me ponía nerviosa, y ya no era por la espada. Intenté tranquilizarme, pero cuanto más me miraba más nerviosa me ponía. Su mirada recorrió mi cara, observándome como si fuera un puzle que intentará resolver.

\- Yo…

Un graznido desgarró el aire, ahogando su respuesta. Mis ojos volaron hacia mi izquierda, de donde había provenido aquel extraño sonido. Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen del lobo apareció en mi cabeza, ¿volvería? Un temblor me recorrió el cuerpo solo de pensarlo. Mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia el chico, y para mi sorpresa se encontraba más cerca que antes, lo bastante cerca para poder sentir su respiración en la cara.

\- Más vale que te escondas.

Lo observé unos segundos, asimilando lo que me estaba diciendo. Otro ruido hizo que mi vista se desviara de nuevo hacia la izquierda. No vi nada, pero aquel sonido se había escuchado más cercano que el anterior.

Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a pensarlo más. Después de soltar un bufido, el chico me cogió de malas maneras por el brazo y me llevó hasta un lado del bosque. Llegamos hasta a unos arbustos, y aunque intente zafarme de él antes, no lo logré.

\- Escóndete ahí, y no hagas ruido.

Estaba dispuesta a protestar, pero él me empujó hacia los arbustos, haciendo que cayera torpemente detrás de ellos. Aterricé con fuerza sobre algunas ramas y tierra. Eso había dolido. Me pusé de rodillas y me apoye sobre las manos. ¿Qué problema tenía ese chico? Mi vista se dirigió por encima de los arbustos. Se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Intenté fijarme más, pero al oír un ruido bastante fuerte agaché mi cabeza, intentando ocultarme todo lo que pudiera.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo?

Esta vez, no era el chico quien hablaba, parecía la voz de una mujer. ¿Por eso había dicho que me escondiera?

\- No, todavía no. – para mi sorpresa, una suavidad caracterizaba su respuesta. Su voz sonó totalmente distinta.

\- Qué raro, no puede andar muy lejos. – la chica se movió, o eso pude deducir por los ruidos que hacía. – Deberíamos volver e informar, he visto que te has divertido un poco de camino hacia aquí.

No lo pude ver, pero imaginé como el chico sonreía ante aquello. Después de eso se fueron, sin decir nada más. El chico no volvió a mirarme o decirme algo, se fue con aquella chica y me dejaron sola entre arbustos y árboles, sin entender muy bien que acababa de pasar.

Me quedé un rato agazapada detrás de los arbustos, agudizando el oído. Después de estar segura que no había nadie más allí que pareciera amenazante, salí de mi escondite. Estudié el lugar, sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría durmiendo? Estaba segura que había pasado bastante. Ya era hora de despertar.

Nunca lo había intentado pero, cerré los ojos, concentrándome. Sentí la ligera brisa a mí alrededor, haciendo que me relajara. Lo intenté con fuerza, intentando que mi mente me sacara de aquel sueño sin mucho sentido. Me imagine a mi misma, saliendo de aquel lugar, como si algo me arrastrara con suavidad fuera de allí. Volaba sobre aquel lugar, y al final, veía mi cuerpo, me imagine entrando en el y…

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Pegué un brinco, pero logré retener el pequeño grito que casi sale de mi garganta. Me di la vuelta con rapidez, y me topé con unas orejas muy extrañas.

Loki.

Como la última vez, llevaba aquel sombrero tan peculiar, de donde le sobresalían esas extrañas orejas de conejo.

\- In… intentaba despertarme. – respondí, intentando controlar mi pulso que se había disparado.

\- Ah. – la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Vaya, parecía que aún seguía conservando sus ganas de reírse de mí. – Bueno, al menos me alegro verte viva de una pieza.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo iba a estar?

Formulé aquella pregunta, pero enseguida me di cuenta. Claro, debió de haber visto al lobo gigante. Me imaginaba que aquel chico le había hecho algo. Aparté aquellas imágenes nada agradables, que pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento y abrí la boca para hablar, sin embargo, él me adelantó.

\- Los rastreadores andan cerca, pero por suerte ninguno te ha visto.

Cerré la boca y miré a Loki, intentando entender lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Rastreadores? El recuerdo de unos ojos amenazantes me vino como un soplo.

\- Esos rastreadores… ¿Cómo son exactamente? – le pregunté, intentando controlar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

\- Peligrosos, rastreros y… mortales. – me respondió mirando hacia arriba, como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

\- Pero… quiero decir… ¿son personas?

Al principio sus ojos me transmitieron confusión, como si aquello fuera una pregunta obvia que solo un niño de cinco años preguntaría. Pero me contestó.

\- Claro, son un grupo, bastante grande para nuestra desgracia. La mayoría son jóvenes, por lo que tienen bastante fuerza y son bastante rápidos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se empezara a formar un nudo en el estómago. Mi mente volvió a aquel chico, a su espada, a… Mierda, ¿él era uno de esos rastreadores? Aquella pregunta se quedó flotando en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, no lo entendía. Si era un rastreador, ¿Por qué no me había atacado? Es más, me había salvado del lobo, y me había escondido de esa otra chica, la cual supuse, que era otra rastreadora. ¿Por qué? Fruncí los labios, aquello no encajaba. Aunque… ¿acaso algo en aquel sueño lo hacía? Decidí dejar correr el tema.

\- ¿Acaso has visto algo?

Volví a mirar a Loki, casi no había escuchado su pregunta. ¿Qué si había visto algo? Estaba a punto de responder, pero algo, un sentimiento extraño hizo que me callara. Algo me decía que era mejor guardarme aquello. Aunque, ¿por qué? Observé a Loki durante unos segundos, nada me impedía contárselo, no pasaría nada malo por decírselo, ¿verdad?

\- No, la verdad es que no. – mentí. Daba igual, tenía que recordar que aquello solo era un sueño, aunque muchas veces no lo pareciera. - Solo me asombraba que me digas que son humanos, la última vez no lo parecían.

Temblé solo de recordarlo; la carrera, el miedo, mirar hacia atrás y fijarme en aquellas capuchas negras con guadañas a sus espaldas. Sin duda, aquello no parecía nada humano.

\- Bueno, algunos son especialistas en crear ilusiones. – dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, mientras se iba acercando hasta mí. – pero tienen siempre algún fallo, algo que hace que sepas que solo es una mera ilusión.

No comprendí a que se refería, pero la verdad, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de saberlo. Cada vez tenía más ganas de despertarme. Loki se colocó delante de mí y me miro son una sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué viene ese interés por los rastreadores?

No era idiota, estaba claro. Por el contrario, seguí negándome a admitirle la verdad. Ya pensaría la razón más adelante, si es que seguía allí sin despertar.

\- Me vendría bien saber cómo son, para no equivocarme e invitar a alguno a tomar el té por error.

Pensé que se reiría, aunque sea que apareciera una de esas pequeñas sonrisas cínicas en sus labios. En cambio, me miró con mucha severidad, frunciendo los labios.

\- No es algo para bromear Lucy.

No le respondí, lo único que hice fue cruzarme de brazos. Cada vez me divertía menos todo eso, ¿Cuánto tardaría en despertar? Aquel sueño se estaba alargando demasiado. El bosque aún seguía en silencio, no se oían más ruidos aparte de nuestras voces. Todo era tan raro, primero aquel lobo, luego aquel supuesto chico rastreador. ¿De dónde diablos sacaba todo aquellas cosas mis subconsciente?

Loki seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, no dejaba de observarme. Parecía como si esperara algo.

\- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

En vez de responderme, sonrió. Ah, ahí estaba aquella sonrisa cínica, la había echado tanto de menos.

\- Dime una cosa, ¿cuantas veces has soñado con este lugar?

Lo medité. La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensar en ello, pero estaba segura de que habían sido bastantes. Tantas, que ya estaba un poquito harta de que mi mente no fuera más original.

Una ligera brisa nos rodeó, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se mecieran. Me fijé entonces en que las orejas de Loki se movían también. Las de conejo me refiero. No pude evitar que mis comisuras formaran una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tus orejas son de verdad o los llevas para que los lobos se diviertan más persiguiéndote?

Me arrepentí que aquella pregunta saliera de mis labios en cuanto la sonrisa de Loki desapareció para ser sustituida por unos labios tensos. Escudriño los ojos y se acercó aún más a mí, haciendo que la distancia que nos separaba se acortara hasta unos pocos centímetros.

\- ¿Has visto lobos?

Yo… - mierda, un día me iba a pegar la boca con pegamento. – Fue uno, pero estaba lejos y…

No pude terminar, Loki se dio la vuelta y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro con muchos nervios. No supe que decirle exactamente, entendía que ver un lobo gigante en pleno bosque fuera preocupante, pero sospeché que no era solo eso.

\- Mierda, mierda… - susurraba lo suficientemente fuerte para que le oyera.

Se detuvo repentinamente, y alzo su puño, para a continuación, darle con fuerza a uno de los árboles que tenía justo al lado. Le dio con tal fuerza que muchas de sus hojas cayeron al suelo del golpe. Se quedó en esa postura por unos momentos, y yo no pude más que preguntarme que demonios le pasaba.

\- Maldita sea Lucy, eso significa que saben que estas aquí. Esto no es bueno. Nada bueno.

Seguía sin entender nada.

\- Pensé que habría más tiempo antes de que lo descubrieran. Demonios, estamos en problemas. Si consiguen atraparte te obligaran a pasar por…

Fue apagando su voz hasta que deje de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba a punto de sentarme, para hacer tiempo mientras el acababa de hablar cosas que no entendía, cuando lo sentí. Algo tiró de mí, como unas manos invisibles que me empujaban hacia abajo. Intenté resistirme, pero note como iba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco. Mis piernas temblaron, amenazando con derrumbarme. Miré a Loki, se había detenido por fin y me estaba mirando. Vi preocupación en sus ojos, una preocupación real.

\- Lucy, tienes que alejarte de… - apenas le escuchaba, un zumbido empezó a formase en mis oídos, impidiendo que le oyera con claridad. – Si te atrapan… ir a través de… no puedes hacerlo… desatarías…

Ya no pude aguantar más, aquellas fuerzas invisibles me arrastraron hacía el borde y mis ojos se cerraron. Noté como caía, lentamente sin poder parar. Mi cuerpo cada vez pesaba más, y me costaba respirar. Me moví con desesperación, notaba una presión muy fuerte en el pecho. Mis ojos continuaron cerrados y poco a poco, la oscuridad me consumió.

·

·

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado!**

 **No creo que sea difícil imaginar quien es el personaje nuevo**

 **de este cap _**

 **Creo que esta parte me ha quedado bien, pero si veis cualquier**

 **error o quereis darme alguna sugerencia, todas son bienvenidas!**

 **Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión para saber si voy por buen camino**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Ya neeee!**

 **·**


End file.
